Master and Padawan
by UniqueCaptainPeroxide
Summary: Anakin is a Jedi master and he is having a secret love life with his padawan Padme. When she has a one night stand with palo and Anakin leaves her will she be able to resist the dark side? And will Anakin be able to forgive her?


**A/N – I hope you enjoy this new story, I have abandoned we all have secrets and back in time for a bit because I am having a really huge writers block with them. But I have not abandoned them completely : ) Please r n r. **

**xx Master and Padawan xx **

Two light sabers clashed together sending sparks flying off. Blue and green mixed in the air, leaving a sea colour. The forcefulness in each blow cause a earthquake in the force. Master and padawan pitted against each other in battle. Hearts and pulses were racing. Minds were focused on the task at hand. The older of the two threw a strike down over head which was easily blocked. The blows became more and more powerful until the younger one got tired and fell to her knees. After thinking he had won, the master chuckled, lowered his hand down to the fallen girl only to have it kicked out the way and for her to flip back onto her feet ready to battle. The loud hum and buzz filled the room as she ignited her lightsaber. He quickly pulled out his weapon and turned it on. She flung forward and made her move. He dodged the swing and knocked her down to the floor. She fell there, with a bang and made no attempt to move.

"Padmé" He said softly after she didn't move. "Padmé" Still no response, he fell down to the floor beside her and rolled her over. She was laughing uncontrollably.

"Fooled ya" She said between laughs. She giggled and began to speak again. "You fall for it every time master." She said still laughing. Obi-Wan had been watching the whole sparring.

"Are you always going to fall for that Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked chuckling to himself.

"No and one day it will be genuine" He said sternly. Padmé clapped her fingers and thumb together over and over again to mimic him. He used the force to lowered her hand.

"Hey" She shouted.

"Come on lets go to the hall I am starving" Anakin said.

"Smartest thing I have ever heard you say." Obi-Wan joked.

"Such a kidder" Padmé teased as she playfully slapped his chest. Obi-Wan smiled at her and then carried on. In the hall Padmé sat next to her master while Obi-Wan sat across from them with his padawan Sabé.

"Padmé" Sabé asked breaking the silence between the four eating friends.

"Hmm" Padmé was too busy eating to look up at her friend.

"I saw an old friend of yours today at the council"

"Oh yeah who?" Padmé asked as she took a sip of her water.

"Senator Palo" Padmé spat her water out all over her knee and a bit on Anakin. He looked down and dropped his pizza slice back on the plate in a huff. Padmé had known Palo a long time. He had always fancied her but she had always hated him.

"Sorry master" He nodded and began to eat again. Padmé was trying to resist the urge to laugh at him. He was the almighty chosen one and got a bit upset if his cloak got wet.

"Its okay young one" Padmé's fall fell a bit she hated being called young one since she wasn't that much younger than him.

"Master you know I hate being called that" She stated.

"I had to put up with it so do you" He said as he patted her knee. Obi-Wan saw him do this but left it. He knew Anakin had feelings for Padmé they had grown up together. But Obi-Wan knew Anakin was smarter than that.

"I guess so" Padmé agreed even though she still despised it.

"So Padmé I heard you freaked out master skywalker again earlier." Sabé said glancing at the two. Padmé had a huge smile on her face and Anakin had his head in his hands.

"Obi-Wan" Anakin said in a stern and agitated voice.

"What I was only letting her know" He said whilst laughing.

"I bet you were" Anakin said with an evil wink. Obi-Wan gave him a glare and stood up.

"Right that's it come on Sabé we have some sparring to do." Sabé looked away from Padmé.

"What? No I hate sparring" She moaned.

"So?" He said before walking off. Anakin was trying so hard not to laugh at his former master.

"Oh for the love of… I'll see you later Padmé" Sabé rose from her seat and ran after her departing master.

"Yeah see you Sabé" Padmé shouted after her. Anakin bust out laughing when Obi-Wan was out of ear shot.

"Master" Padmé exclaimed Anakin looked at her with a innocent expression. She smiled and carried on with her food. When she had finished it was time to go and see the council about their last mission.

"Come on Padmé" He said as he stood up.

"Oh no" She moaned. She dropped her head to the table and groaned loudly. "I hate the council"

"Why?"

"Well their stuck up" She rolled her eyes. "Master Anakin, good you did on you last mission. Not good was you performance padawan. Place need to be learnt young one." She said mimicking Yoda. Anakin was laughing loudly at her. She always made him laugh.

"Come on" She reluctantly stood up and followed her master out the hall towards the council.

"You will be fine." He comforted her. "You did well this time"

"Yes this time I saved you from all them Gundarks" She said proudly. Anakin smiled a her confidence but he felt his pride slip.

"We agreed not to mention that ever again" Padmé giggled and then groaned again when they arrived at the council room. The door in front of her beheld the worst people you could spend time with. They knocked on the door and walked in. In front of them were Master Windu, Master Yoda and many other council members. Anakin took his rightful seat and left Padmé stood in the middle as always.

"Padmé please stand next to your master but we will need you back in the middle in a minute." Windu said sternly. She had never liked him, he had never trusted her.

"Yes master Windu" She said before standing next to Anakin. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Master Skywalker you did well on this mission"

"Did well also padawan Padmé did" Yoda added.

"Yes and that is mostly why we needed her here today" Anakin looked at the blank expression on Padmé's face.

"Explain mission you must first"

"Well we are no closer to discovering the sith lord I am afraid but the clones are in battle and fully functioning." Anakin said.

"Injured I heard one of you were" Yoda asked.

"Yes Padmé was injured but is fully recovered."

"Is that right Padmé?" Mace asked.

"Yes master I am feeling fine now" She said with a smile. "I was shoot in the stomach with a blaster."

"A miracle you survived that is"

"Yes master I am very lucky" She said looking at her master.

"You helped her I imagine?" Mace asked Anakin.

"Yes master I couldn't let my padawan die" Anakin said surely. He would never let her die. He would give his life up for her if he had to.

"Very good" Yoda stated. This meeting was going well so far.

"Padmé please return to the middle of the room" She walked away from her master to where she was told to go.

"On the council you are from recommendation of the chancellor" Padmé and Anakin's face lit up

"But we do not grant you the rank of master" Padmé's face fell.

"What?" She asked scornfully. Anakin was in shock. "That's an outrage"

"That's enough Padmé" Anakin warned her.

"He will still be you master and you will still be a padawan" Rage was filling her and she was on the verge of an out burst.

"This is unfair" She said under her breath.

"You two may leave now but both be here tomorrow and be ready for the meeting"

"Yes master" They said in unison and with a bow they left. When they got outside Padmé unclipped her lightsaber and threw it across the room. Just before it smashed on the floor Anakin used the force to summon it back.

"Don't break this" He said as he put it back in her hand.

"Sorry master"

"This weapon is you life"

"I know its just that has never happened before its an insult"

"You're too young be happy you got on the council"

"You're not that much older than me remember master"

"Come on lets go to my apartment we need to fill out these forms" She sighed and followed him to his room. They all have little apartments in the temple. Anakin's was on the top floor and Padmé's was on the one below. They always had to take the lift up to their room because they couldn't be bothered to walk up the hundreds of stairs. When they got to Anakin's room, she waked in first and let Anakin close the door. He turned around to see Padmé sat at the desk, pulling on pieces of paper.

"Padmé what are you doing?" He asked as he walked up to her.

"…Signing forms…" She said between pauses, looking around as if he was mental. He walked up to her and pulled her from the seat.

"That's not why were up here" He said with a look in his eyes. "And you know it" She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck as he put his on her waist.

"Oh I see where you're going with this master" She said. He put a finger on her lips.

"I am not master when it is me and you. You know that"

"Oh course I do Anakin" He smiled and captured her lips in a kiss. It grew deeper and deeper as the passion overtook them.

"I love you angel" He whispered breathlessly as they pulled away.

"I love you too" She said sweetly. He picked her up and carried her over to the couch. He put Padmé down and sat on the couch. When he was comfortable he motioned for her to sit on his lap. She got down and straddled his waist.

"Hmm this is nice" He said as she rested her head on his chest.

"Are we ever going to lead a normal life Anakin?" He looked down at her. "Will we always be hiding from everyone?" She had teary eyes now. All she needed was her love behind her every step of the way.

"I don't know sweetheart" He kissed her head. "I just don't know." He looked at her. She was in despair. "What's up?"

"That bloody council" He laughed and held on to her tighter.

"Don't worry about them, you will be a master soon" She placed a kiss roughly on his mouth, which he accepted thankfully. He rolled over until he was laid on his back with her on top. They just let the passion that had built up over that day take over them. Here were the two secret lovers declaring their never ending love for one another. The way it would always be.

**A/N – I hope you liked this lol. It was an easy first chapter to write and I hope you enjoyed it. I bet you can guess what they spent the whole day doing lol, possibly what every girl would be if they were with Anakin skywalker lol any way ignore my dirty mind. Please r n r :D **


End file.
